The invention relates to zoom finder drive mechanisms, and in particular to zoom finder drive mechanisms driven by movement of a zoom lens barrel.
Operations of a zoom finder in a camera are performed and moved by an optical photography system. In a conventional driving method for a zoom finder, rotary lens barrel driving elements are used as a direct driving source. A zoom motor driving the zoom lens barrel and speed-reduction gears thereof are also used as direct driving sources.
U.S. publication No. 2004-0042092 discloses a method for driving zoom finders. When a lens barrel is retracted or housed therein, the zoom finder is idle. When taking a picture, only the lens rotary elements in the zoom region and the zoom finder are connected by gears.
The zoom finder, driven in the zoom region when taking a picture, can reduce the moving stroke of the driving elements or prevent occurrence of needless loading in a region other than the zoom region. In U.S. publication No. 2004-0042092, however, since the lens rotary elements in the zoom region and the zoom finder are connected by gears, the gears are necessary components, increasing complexity and reducing available space therein. Thus, costs are increased.